Una babosa, un misterio y sorpresas
by PrincesaLuna004
Summary: Nunca nadie imaginó que pudieran tener tantos problemas por un pequeño inconveniente entre una lanzadora y una babosa. BurpyxOC. Denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

UNA BABOSA, UN MISTERIO Y SORPRESAS.

Un lindo día en Bajoterra Cristal salió con un grupo de amigas a la Caverna comercial, cuando cayó la noche, Cris se despidió de sus amigas y fue de regreso al refugio junto a Chitara*.

- Esto está muy silencioso- se dijo así misma sorprendida y algo asustada de no oír ni ver alguna babosa, prestando atención pudo oír el ruido de una lanzadora cargada lista para atacar, luego otra y otra más, escuchó unas 10 o quizás 15 antes de tomar a su babosa Ying y cargarla en su lanzadora.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?- nada- ¡RESPONDE MALDITO INFELIZ!-, gritó colérica, cabe destacar que Cris era una persona muy… Bipolar (Exactamente igual a mí ^_^).

- Esa boquita no es propia de una dama- dijo Twist a sus espaldas- y no se le llama infeliz a un primo- Cris apuntó hacia él, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba rodeada por unos 40 hombres de Blakk.

- Guau- exclamó ella

- ¿Qué?-

- No puedo creer que necesites tanto "personal" para atrapar a una chica de 16 años- hizo mucho énfasis en personal y torció sus labios en una mueca algo graciosa.

- Te conozco, quizás demasiado y sé que no eres una presa fácil-.

- Tienes razón, no lo soy- dijo apuntando al rubio, los demás abrieron fuego sobre la chica.

En la distracción Twist cargó una babosa algo rara, era verde, pero verde lima, de largos colmillos, ojos rojos y panza verde musgo y la disparó contra Cristal, la babosa se quedó en su espalda haciendo que una densa niebla la rodeara a ella y a la joven.

-Vámonos chicos- dijo Twist dejando a Cris en esa espesa niebla sola, cuando esta desapareció Cristal quedó tendida en el piso, con una tenue luz entre blanca y azul rodeando su figura, la babosa satisfecha con el resultado se fue de ahí.

Ella se despertó lentamente con un agudo dolor de cabeza, cuando intentó pararse volvió a caer, como un pequeño que apenas y sabía caminar, de un silbido llamó a chitara, cuando su meca llegó se aferró como pudo, terminó de acomodarse y volvió a quedar inconsciente, la meca se dirigió al refugio a paso lento para evitar que la joven lanzadora cayera.

Al llegar entró al taller de Kord y se hecho en el piso bajando a Cristal, con su cola tiró algunas latas para llamar la atención de los demás dentro del lugar.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?- dijo Eli entrando con el resto de la banda mientras apuntaban con su lanzadora, pero no vieron más que a chitara tendida en el suelo protegiendo algo y unas cuantas lastas tiradas.

- ¿Chitara?-

Ella volvió a verlos y se levantó dejando ver a Cristal tendida en el suelo.

- ¿Qué le sucedió?- preguntó Trix preocupada, aun sabiendo que la meca-bestia no le iba a responder.

Eli la cargó con cuidado en brazos y la llevó a su habitación, la dejó en su cama y se retiró sin percatarse del suave brillo que esta irradiaba.

A medianoche la joven comenzó a ponerse más pálida, demasiado para una persona normal, y el brillo que la rodeaba se hizo mucho más intenso, ella se empezó a remover entre las cobijas mientras sudaba y hacía gestos los cuales indicaban que tenía una pesadilla.

Dentro del sueño:

La lanzadora se encontraba en un lugar… raro, si, esa era la palabra, raro, lo describía perfectamente, luego ese lugar "raro" se volvió en su antigua casa, ella sonrió y se encaminó a la construcción, en el patio trasero se encontraban unos niños jugando, unos 19 niños, lo que sucede es que Cris, era huérfana, si, su padre murió y su madre los abandonó cuando ella era muy niña, cuando iba a acercarse a uno, tropezó con una piedra y se calló de bruces al suelo, ella se rio pensando en cómo la miraban los niños por haber hecho el ridículo, para su sorpresa ellos ni se inmutaron.

- Oye pequeño puedes decirme donde está la seño…- jadeó al ser atravesada por el pequeño, luego por otro y otro.

- No pueden verte, eres un fantasma a sus ojos- le dijo en su cabeza una voz de niña.

- ¿Q-quién eres?-

- Tú me conoces, soy tu peor pesadilla- dijo la misma voz, pero esta vez estaba mezclada con una como de demonio, la joven lanzadora se vio envuelta en una extraña luz negra.

Fuera del sueño:

Cristal se despertó agitada, quiso bajar de la cama e irse a lavar la cara para tratar de quitar ese mal sueño de su cabeza, pero sorpresivamente encontró el suelo mucho más lejos de lo que se imaginaba, cayó por el borde de su lecho, cuando gritó se dio cuenta de que su voz era como un chillido muy agudo, de lo que no se dio cuenta fue de algo muy importante.

¡PUM!

Cayó de lleno al suelo (me salió verso sin esfuerzo).

Cuando se levantó vio que sus babosas la miraban como si de un bicho raro se tratara, ella las miró igual al ver que tenían casi la misma altura, fue directo al espejo y entendió que sucedía, ¡Ella era una babosa!, era toda blanca con la espalda y antenas azul zafiro, un ojito azul, mientras que el otro era marrón, chilló todo lo que su gargantita le permitía.

- Oye tranquila Cris- escuchó una voz que le estaba hablando a sus espaldas, cuando volteo a la única que vio fue a Ying.

- ¿Me hablas a mí?- preguntó ella

- Al menos que le hable a tu reflejo, si-

- ¿Pero cómo puedo entenderte?-

- Porque eres una babosa genio-

"Este será un laaargo día" pensó la lanzadora, bueno, la ahora babosa.

_**Hola queridos lectores, subí esta historia, a decir verdad, me está gustando el Elixie, ustedes deciden si la continuo o no, como diría la presentadora de un programa de TV la decisión está en sus manos.**_

_**Lástima que ahora en Argentina pasan la serie a la una de la mañana, va, ni siquiera sé si la pasan :'(, un segundo *Se pone a llorar desconsoladamente gritando porqué*.**_

_**Hagamos un minuto de silencio, y celebremos que ya salió la segunda y tercera película, pero ni siquiera llegó la segunda así que no sé ni por qué me alegro -_-.**_

_**Ha, sé que lo de la luz negra parece raro por ser, bueno, negra, pero que esperan de mi traicionera musa.**_

_***: Chitara es la meca de Cris, es una CHTRA-200.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**PrincesaLuna.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	2. Chapter 2: Entrenamiento

**Holaaa!, lamento haberme demorado tanto, y me demoraré aún más porque me voy de vacaciones por más de dos semanas a Chile y no voy a poder actualizar, ahora contesto reviews: **

**Jan Nicole 2003: Me alegra que te guste, y por supuesto que la voy a continuar.**

- ¿Pero cómo puedo entenderte?-

- Porque eres una babosa genio-

"Este será un laaargo día" pensó la lanzadora, bueno, la ahora babosa.

- Cristal, ¿Estás despierta?- preguntó Trix desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Oh no, ¿qué haré ahora?, no puedo dejar que sepan que soy yo, necesito arreglarlo por cuenta propia-.

- Solo, actúa cómo babosa-

- ¡¿Qué actúe cómo babosa?! ¡¿Qué actúe cómo babosa?! Yo soy una humana, bueno, al menos hace 5 minutos lo era-

- Bueno, en realidad eres babosa cómo desde media-noche-

En eso entra Trixie buscando con la mirada a Cris, pero solo encuentra Ying y la nueva babosa.

- Hola pequeñas- saludó Trix a las babosas, Cristal dio un chirrido que en idioma de babosas significa "hola" mientras que Ying se limitó a saludar con su manita.

- ¿Y tú que babosa eres pequeña?- dijo observando a Cristal, ella señaló un cristal en su habitación -¿Una Cristal?- la pequeña negó con la cabecita y volvió a señalarlo - ¿Una Cristalida?- ella asintió y señaló a Ying-Eres una Cristalida evolucionada- volvió a asentir dándole la razón a la lanzadora -¿Pero cómo?, nunca había visto una cómo tú- Cristal señaló el número uno que estaba en una de las paredes -Eres la única Cristalida evoluciona- dijo luego de pensar un rato, Cris volvió a darle la razón.

- Eres buena mintiendo Cris-

- Gracias-

- ¡Wow!, increíble, debo llevarte con los demás- dijo tomándola entre sus manos y saliendo fugazmente de la habitación.

- Chicos, miren esto-

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Eli acercándose a la peli-roja.

- Esta babosa, es una Cristalida evolucionada-

- ¿Te lo dijo Cristal?-

- No, fue la pequeña, espera… ¿Y Cristal?- la pequeña babosa se tensó en las manos de la lanzadora.

Eli y Trixie subieron al cuarto de la joven y la ex-lanzadora, ella saltó de las manos de la chica y fue con Ying.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos genio?-

- Podrías pensar en algo tú también-

- Tú has sido babosa por más tiempo-

- En primer lugar, si tú no te hubieras metido en tremendo brete, nada de esto hubiera pasado-

- A claro, típico, échale la culpa a la nueva babosa-

Los demás observaban lo que a sus ojos parecía ser una discusión, y una muy fuerte discusión, aunque realmente eso era.

- Sabes qué, quizás le pida ayuda a otra babosa, cómo a Burpy-

- Hazlo, pero él no tiene 8.000 años-

- Quizá no, pero al menos es una Megamorf-

- Bien-

- Bien- dijo mientras se marchaba por la puerta.

- Si claro, cómo si 8.000 años de antigüedad pudieran servir de algo- decía mientras refunfuñaba, hasta que chocó con algo, o mejor dicho, alguien.

- Lo siento, no vi por donde iba-

- Fue mi culpa, así que el que debe disculparse soy yo- al levantar la vista se encontró con Burpy, en ese momento pasó Fly, la babosa de Cristal y la tumbó sobre la infierno.

- ¡Qué torpe!, no me refiero a ti, la torpe soy yo, tú eres lindo- dio un respingo -¿Qué dije?-

- No te había visto antes, ¿Eres nueva por aquí?-

- Pues sí, soy la nueva babosa de Cristal, mi nombre es…- "_Vamos Cristal, piensa en algo_" se dijo mentalmente-… Winter-

- Lindo nombre, Winter, soy Burpy, ¿Quieres que te dé un recorrido por el refugio?-

- Por supuesto- aunque ella ya se conocía cada rincón del refugio.

Él le dio un recorrido general por la planta alta y baja.

- ¿Quieres ir a entrenar Burpy?- dijo Eli tomándola en la mano.

- Tú también puedes venir pequeña, yo te ayudaré con la lanzadora- dijo Trixie, mientras ambos jóvenes se dirigían al patio de atrás.

_**Hola hola, al fin actualicé, aunque a la próxima, veré si los puedo compensar con dos capítulos en un día.**_

_**Besos. **_

_**PrincesaLuna.**_

_**¿Reviews? **_


	3. Chapter 3: Normal por un tiempo

_**Yupiii! Encontré WI-FI, puedo actualizar, espero lo disfruten y un abrazo de troll.**_

- ¿Quieres ir a entrenar Burpy?- dijo Eli tomándola en la mano.

- Tú también puedes venir pequeña, yo te ayudaré con la lanzadora- dijo Trixie, mientras ambos jóvenes se dirigían al patio de atrás.

- ¿Haz peleado alguna vez pequeña?- Winter asintió efusivamente, pero luego recordó que solo había lanzado babosas, nunca había sido lanzada, así que negó rotundamente.

- Entonces, prepárate- le dijo llevándola a su hombro y cargando a Bluster. Le hizo una señal a Eli para poder comenzar el duelo.

Trix lanzó a Bluster y se escondió detrás de una roca, tomó a Winter y la preparó en su lanzadora.

Se asomó para lanzarla, al alcanzar los 150 km. se transformó en una entidad parecida a una sirena blanca con algo parecido a cabello azul y ojos del mismo color, en vez de brazos tenía tentáculos con los cuales lanzó unas bolas de energía, haciendo volar lejos a Eli.

- Wow, cuanto poder pequeña- dijo una Trixie totalmente sorprendida.

- Es verdad- añadió Eli regresando del lugar donde fue arrojado por el tremendo impacto.

- Eres muy fuerte, Winter- la halagó Burpy

- Muchas gracias Burpy-

Desde la ventana de la habitación de su lanzadora, Ying miraba todo seria, sentía una mezcla de molestia, celos y envidia, sobre todo envidia, de Winter y Burpy, aunque le costara admitirlo, ella estaba enamorada de él hace mucho tiempo, pero, según ella, el deber era mucho más importante que un simple amor pasajero.

Pronto todos entraron a comer algo, luego de entrenar arduamente al menos 1 hora.

- ¿Vienes?- le ofreció Burpy haciéndole un lugar a su lado para que coma, Winter aceptó dudosa, tomó un bocadito y comió, sorprendentemente le encantó, así que comenzó a comer cómo si no hubiera un mañana, aunque cualquiera comería así si no hubiera comido en un día.

Al rato llegó Ying.

- Valla, se puso pesado el día- murmuró la babosa dispuesta a probar bocado. Listo. No toleraría más, Winter la tomó de las antenas y la tumbó, Ying respondió al ataque y ambas se pusieron a rodar de acá para allá, mientras se mordían, gritaban y pegaban.

- Hey basta, deja a Winter, Ying- interfirió Burpy entre ambas, haciendo que Ying bajara la cabeza y se retirara ofendida y avergonzada a la habitación de su lanzadora.

- No tenías porqué interferir- le recriminó Winter.

- Tienes razón, no tenía, debía interferir, no conoces a Ying, puede ser muy explosiva-

- Supongo que de eso ya me di cuenta-.

A medianoche cuando todos dormían la misma luz volvió a rodear a Winter y luego de la misma misteriosa manera en que llegó desapareció.

Al otro día, ella abrió los ojos perezosa y dio un largo bostezo, para darse cuenta que su voz ya no era tan aguda como el día anterior, a los tropezones y tumbando muchas cosas se dirigió a su espejo y vio que había vuelto a ser humana, pero no del todo, tenía un ojo azul y el otro ¾ café y ¼ azul, las puntas de su cabello eran blancas y azules y como si fuera poco seguía entendiendo a las babosas.

- Supongo que no he vuelto a ser del todo humana, debo encontrar la cura si o si, mis babosas son las únicas que saben y no pueden decir nada a la banda, eso es un punto a favor para mí- razonó -No debo decirles nada y tampoco deben enterarse, supongo que el miedo y la desesperación no es una opción-

Resuelto lo que iba a hacer tomó algo de ropa y entró a ducharse.

Alrededor de 20 minutos después salió con un pantalón azul celeste, unas botas negras de combate hasta las rodillas, una blusa blanca con detalles azules en los hombros y cuello que se parecían al hielo, una chaqueta corta negra y su cinturón para babosas que iba de la cintura a la cadera.

Su largo cabello café lo llevaba suelto hasta la cadera con las puntas atadas y el fleco cubriéndole el ojo azul.

Bajó y se encontró a toda la banda en la cocina.

- Buen día Cris- la saludó Trixie.

- Buen día- dijo con la mayor naturalidad posible mientras tomaba una manzana para irla comiendo de camino a la Caverna Comercial, que fue donde todo empezó.

- No nos dijiste que tenías una nueva babosa- le dijo Eli, Cristal casi se atraganta con la manzana al oír eso.

- Cof cof… es que… quería que fuera… Cof cof… una sorpresa- dijo mientras tosía y se golpeaba el pecho para no ahogarse -Su nombre es Winter, estaba terminando de entrenarla- añadió ya recuperada

- Pues hiciste un buen trabajo, es muy poderosa- la felicitó Trixie ganándose la aprobación de todos.

Cuando Cris estaba a punto de irse, sonó la alarma.

Nachos y Twist estaban atacando la caverna Espina de pez, oportunidad perfecta para encontrar la cura, pensó Cristal.

_**Holas! Díganme que me extrañaron mucho luego de tanto, o persíganme con antorchas y tomates, aunque preferiría la primera, algo que quería decir era que la pelea que tienen Ying y Winter es cómo la de Tejedora y Chiller en uno de los sluguisode**_

_**Jan Nicole 2003: Gracias a ambas! Me esfuerzo mucho para mejorar un poquito en cada cap., espero y lo continúes leyendo.**_

_**De ahora en adelante llamaremos a Cristal Winter cuando está en su forma de babosa. **_

_**El dibujo del Fic es para mostrarles más o menos mi idea de Cristal en su forma humana y en su forma de babosa, lo subiré con el capitulo 4.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	4. Chapter 4: En busca de la cura

_**Respondo Reviews:**_

_**Jan Nicole 2003: Yo también casi me muero sin wi-fi!, pero encontré nuevamente! Yupi!, Gracias a ambas por continuar la historia.**_

_**Miss Gianval: Cristal Still, una conocida de Trixie y una excelente lanzadora, y por supuesto que actualizaré prontísimo. **_

- Pues hiciste un buen trabajo, es muy poderosa- la felicitó Trixie ganándose la aprobación de todos.

Cuando Cris estaba a punto de irse, sonó la alarma.

Nachos y Twist estaban atacando la caverna Espina de pez, oportunidad perfecta para encontrar la cura, pensó Cristal.

Tomó a Ying como rayo y subió en su meca para dirigirse a la caverna atacada.

- Lo siento Ying, por lo de ayer y por lo de ahora, pero es urgente- la pequeña le dijo unas cuantas cosas y se acomodó en su hombro.

Al llegar encontraron a Twist y a Nachos haciendo estragos por todos lados.

Mientras que todos iban a detenerlos, Cristal se refugió detrás de una roca para idear un plan.

- Chicas, necesito su ayuda- les habló a sus babosas.

- Creo que puedo idear algo simple pero que funcione- habló Fly, la babosa zipper de Cristal.

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- Fire* puede cegarlos con una bola de fuego mientras que yo los acorralo y Perla* los aprisiona con unos cuantos metales alrededor- todas las demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

Solo tenían una oportunidad, así que en el momento preciso Cristal lanzó a Fire, luego a Fly y luego a Perla, el plan hubiera funcionado a la perfección, si Loki no se hubiera adelantado y ayudara a escapar a los secuaces de Blakk.

- ¡Demonios!, casi funciona, malditos sean- dijo Cristal roja de la ira mientras pateaba piedrillas por aquí y por allá.

- Al menos tenías un plan preciso- le dijo Fire llegando junto a ella.

- Ni siquiera era mi plan Fire, era de Fly- le reprochó a la babosa.

- Hey, tendrás otra oportunidad para descubrir la cura, además aún falta buscar en la Caverna comercial- le dijo Perla mientras Cris la levantaba en su mano.

- Tienes razón Perla, es mejor tranquilizarme-

- ¿Acaso puedes entender a las babosas?- le preguntó Trixie detrás suyo, lo que hizo que Cristal saltara a causa del susto.

- ¡No!, solo, es que, nos llevamos tan bien y tenemos una conexión tan fuerte que parece que las entendiera- dijo sudando frío por temor a que la descubrieran.

- Jaja, por un momento creí que entendías lo que decían, ¿raro no?-

- Si, sería raro que un humano entienda a una babosa- añadió nuevamente para disimular.

Mientras Eli y la banda volvían al refugio con algunas de las babosas de Cristal, ella se dirigió a la Caverna comercial para buscar pistas, Perla y Ying fueron las únicas que la acompañaron.

_**En la Caverna comercial:**_

- Muy bien chicas, sepárense y busquen pistas-

Todas fueron por direcciones opuestas a buscar algo que las pudiera ayudar con semejante embrollo.

Aunque lo único que encontraron, fueron plantas, plantas y más plantas, ¡Ah! Y un bolso para accesorios que sería perfecto para Pronto, pensó la joven.

- Creo que solo queda un lugar a donde ir-

- No me digas que…- dijo Perla

- Si, le haremos una visita al clan sombra-

- Cristal, tú no puedes hablar con el clan sombra- le señaló Ying.

- Debo intentarlo, además si no los entiendo, puedo hablar con ustedes para que me digan lo que ellos dijeron, algo así como un traductor-

Las babosas aceptaron ir algo nerviosas por el plan de su lanzadora, saltaron sobre sus hombros, Cristal montó a Chitara y partieron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia el pasaje a las cavernas profundas, donde era seguro que los encontrarían.

Cris disminuyó la velocidad a medida que llegaban al pasaje.

El Clan sombra apareció rodeándola.

- Tranquilos, vengo en son de paz, necesito su ayuda con una babosa, Ying, Perla díganles-, el clan sombra al ver a ambas babosas legendarias, hicieron una reverencia y le prestaron su total atención a la lanzadora.

- Una babosa malvada que desconozco totalmente, me golpeó y a medianoche me transformo en una babosa a la cual yo le puse Cristalida evolucionada, la medianoche anterior volví a ser humana, pero no completamente- les dijo enseñándoles su ojo, su cabello y su habilidad para hablar con las babosas, para su sorpresa, cuando el Clan sombra le habló ella los entendió claramente.

- Cristal Still- dijo uno de ellos -La babosa con la que has sido golpeada debió haber sido una cambia-forma, hay muy pocas de su especie, y gran parte de ellas están en las cavernas profundas, convierte a su víctima en una babosa de energía llamada NightLight, que significa "Luz de noche", si no se encuentra el antídoto a los 4 días con sus noches de haber sido atacado, su víctima se convertirá en una babosa para siempre-

- Eso es en 2 días, necesito que ustedes me digan cual es el antídoto, por favor- rogó.

- Lo lamento mucho, joven Still, pero la cura se perdió hace siglos-

- ¿Y qué hay de una sanadora?- preguntó esperanzada de que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

- No funcionará, lo único que hará será empeorarlo aún más-

- Entiendo, trataré de encontrar el antídoto cuanto antes por mi cuenta-

- Te ayudaremos cada vez que podamos y te informaremos ante cualquier hallazgo-

- Muchas gracias, pero solo les pido una cosa, discreción, la banda de Shane no sabe nada, y quiero que así se mantenga, ¿Si?-

- Pierde cuidado, joven Still-

- Gracias nuevamente, y adiós- saludó antes de irse a toda velocidad.

Cristal POV:

- Muchas gracias, pero solo les pido una cosa, discreción, la banda de Shane no sabe nada, y quiero que así se mantenga, ¿Si?-

- Pierde cuidado, joven Still-

- Gracias nuevamente, y adiós- saludé antes de irme a toda velocidad.

Cuando llegué al refugio me encerré en mi habitación con una pila de libros y mis babosas sin siquiera ser vista, para tratar de hallar la cura en alguno de los libros.

Luego de leer unos 20 libros, incluido el autor, traté con babosa-net, pero me rendí nuevamente después de visitar unas 40 o 50 páginas inútilmente.

Bajé para ver a Trixie y a Pronto jugando fuercitas.

- Cristal, tardaste en llegar- me dijo Eli.

- Tomé la ruta panorámica- respondí sin muchos ánimos y bostezando a mitad de la oración, creo que nunca necesité una siesta más que ahora, y me dio aún más sueño al ver dormir, eh incluso roncar, a Ying y a Perla.

- Creo que necesitas, una pequeña siesta- dijo Pronto.

- No me digas, gracias por avisarme Pronto- dije con evidente sarcasmo.

- No es nada- rodé los ojos y fui a la cocina en busca de otra manzana.

- ¿Qué están viendo?- pregunté cuándo vi a todos reunidos en torno a un mapa en la mesa.

- Es que hemos estado recibiendo informes de una babosa malvada suelta, todos dicen que es verde lima, tiene largos colmillos, ojos rojos y panza verde musgo- me contestó Trixie.

- Una cambia-forma- susurré.

Fin POV

_**Holaa! Estoy a full, con esto de las vacaciones llegué a escribir como 3 capítulos de cada historia, y no voy a parar hasta terminarlas! Iuju!**_

_**Fire: Es la babosa infierno de Cristal, hija de Ying.**_

_**Perla: Es una babosa Pearl, color perla con la panza y antenas blancas y ojos marrones, es una babosa legendaria al igual que Ying, tiene la habilidad de hacerse invisible y controlar metales.**_

_**¡Un abrazo de troll!**_

_**PrincesaLuna.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	5. Chapter 5: Una nueva integrante

_**Lamento la tardanza!, me encantará haber podido actualizar ayer, pero con la tormenta no pude, pero, gracias a ella se me ocurrió un One-Shot sobre el invierno, lo subiré con el próximo cap. **_

_**Respondo Reviews:**_

_**Jan Nicole 2003: Ni yo sé cómo se me ocurre tanto, te lo aseguro, y me alegra que les guste a las tres, apropósito, bienvenidas Sol, y también me alegra que te guste.**_

_**Miss Gianival: De nada, a mí también me gusta cómo está ahora, y no te preocupes, que no tengo pensado que encuentre la cura a tiempo.**_

_**Sin más el capi:**_

- ¿Qué están viendo?- pregunté cuándo vi a todos reunidos en torno a un mapa en la mesa.

- Es que hemos estado recibiendo informes de una babosa malvada suelta, todos dicen que es verde lima, tiene largos colmillos, ojos rojos y panza verde musgo- me contestó Trixie.

- Una cambia-forma- susurré.

Fin POV:

- ¿Una qué?- le preguntó Trixie.

- Una cambia-forma, eh oído sobre ellas, transforman a su víctima en una babosa NightLight, la mayoría vive en las cavernas profundas-

- Tendremos que ir a investigar sobre ella mañana por la mañana, ahora es muy tarde-

- ¡No!, también eh leído que prefieren atacar bien entrada la noche- dijo Cristal tratando de convencerlos de ir cuanto antes.

- Siendo así, partiremos ahora- dijo Eli.

- ¿Y dónde dicen que ha estado frecuentando ataques?- preguntó Cristal a Trixie ya en viaje.

- Últimamente en la caverna futuria y la caverna comercial, son las dos donde se ha estado visto recientemente-

- Tú fuiste a la caverna comercial hace un par de días, ¿No la has visto?- le preguntó Eli acercándose a ambas chicas.

- Acabo de enterarme, y no eh visto ninguna malvada por esa zona_- "Si dieran premios a las mentiras, yo ya habría ganado millones en dos días"_ pensó antes de avanzar más rápido y poder así evadir sus preguntas.

- Chicas, presten mucha atención, esa babosa puede ser la solución a este problema- les dijo a Ying y a Perla cuando se aseguró de que nadie podía oírla.

- No te preocupes, haremos lo imposible por encontrarla Cris- le dijo dulcemente Perla.

- Muchas gracias Perla- 

- Chicos, miren- exclamó Trixie al ver a la cambia-forma a punto de atacar a unas personas.

- Oh no, no dejaré que les hagas lo que me hiciste a mí- se dijo a si misma Cristal antes de lanzar a su aracni-redes y atrapar con ella a la babosa.

- ¡Buen tiro!-

Cristal se acercó a la babosa y la tomó fuertemente entre sus manos.

- ¿Cuál es la cura?- le soltó de una.

- Y crees que te la diré-

- Habla- le dijo apretándola aún más.

- Está bien, está bien, pero no aprietes tan fuerte, si me matas, tu volverás a ser normal- Cristal frunció el ceño y miró a sus babosas, quienes negaron.

- No es verdad, si te mato, lo único que haré será perder al único que sabe la cura-

- Chiquilla lista, eres más inteligente de lo que parece-

- Habla, ¿Cuál es el antídoto?-

- No te lo voy a decir-

- Muy bien, entonces…- dijo mirando a Eli -Eli, trae a Doc, hay que curar a esta escurridiza-

- De acuerdo Cris- dijo él cargando a la sanadora en su lanzadora.

- No te atreverías, ¿O sí?- preguntó la babosa.

- ¿Crees que no me atreveré?- Cristal la lanzó al suelo e Eli disparó a Doc, volviendo así normal a la cambia-forma.

Se volvió una babosa naranja con la panza roja y ojitos violetas totalmente adorable.

- Veo que ya no eres tan peligrosa pequeñita, y cómo supongo que lo que hiciste cómo malvada lo hiciste sin intención y no tienes hogar, puedes venir conmigo- le dijo Cris tomándola en la mano -Te llamaré Cleo, ¿Qué tal?- la pequeña aplaudió y saltó en la mano de su nueva lanzadora.

- ¿Tú sabes cuál es la cura?- le preguntó en un susurro a Cleo.

- ¿Cuál cura?- preguntó la pequeña, su voz sonaba como la más dulce de las mieles.

- Ya sabes, la cura para volver a ser humana- le dijo mostrándole su ojo y contándole toda la historia.

- Humm… creo que sé cuál puede ser, pero solo una babosa puede llegar hasta allí.

- Yo y Ying iremos mañana por la madrugada cuando todos duerman, tú nos guiarás pequeña Cleo, Perla se quedará a distraer a los demás para que no me busquen-

- Muy bien, sólo les advierto que es un largo viaje-

- No importa, iré igual- dijo decidida a encontrar esa cura.

_**11:45 de la noche:**_

Cristal les dijo que hacer a cada una de sus babosas cuando ella no esté y les dio sus puestos.

- Si algo sucede, manden a Fly a avisarme, ¿Si?-

- Yo me encargaré de todo Cris, ve tranquila- le dijo Perla.

- Muchas gracias- Cris tomó una pequeña mochila y salió en silencio con Ying y Cleo, sin saber que algunas babosas curiosas la estaban espiando.

_**Holiss!, aquí el 5to cap. , espero que les guste mucho.**_

_**AVISO IMPORTANTE:  
>DE AHORA EN MÁS ACTUALIZO SOLO LOS VIERNES.<strong>_

_**Cómo ahora estoy de vacaciones quizá actualice antes o después, pero cuando vuelva a my house actualizaré SOLO LOS VIERNES.**_

_**¡Un abrazo de Troll!**_

_**¿Reviews? **_


	6. Chapter 6: ¡Atrapadas!

_**¡Volví a mi casita linda! ¡Y todavía tengo mes y medio de vacaciones!, así que, de vez en cuando haré una excepción y publicaré **__**2**__** capítulos por semana, sip, así como lo leen, **__**2**__** capis, ahora respondo Reviews:**_

_**Miss Gianval: Jeje, supongo que tengo suerte con las vacas.**_

_**P.D: eso sonó algo raro XD.**_

_**Jan Nicole 2003: ¡No me mates por favor! Aguanta, por favor, aguanta, es solo una semanita chiquitita de espera, por cierto, subí una nueva historia de Bajoterra, es un one-shot, se llama INVIERNO, y gracias por seguir comentando, chais.**_

_**Sin más el capi. **_

_**11:45 de la noche:**_

Cristal les dijo que hacer a cada una de sus babosas cuando ella no esté y les dio sus puestos.

- Si algo sucede, manden a Fly a avisarme, ¿Si?-

- Yo me encargaré de todo Cris, ve tranquila- le dijo Perla.

- Muchas gracias- Cris tomó una pequeña mochila y salió en silencio con Ying y Cleo, sin saber que algunas babosas curiosas la estaban espiando.

- Muy bien, tú guías Cleo- le dijo saliendo del refugio.

- Síganme- la pequeña babosa las llevó a través de unos pasajes ocultos cerca del refugio, entre recovecos y más recovecos, pero llegó el momento en que Cristal no pudo pasar por uno de ellos.

- Esperen allí, pronto las alcanzaré- dicho y hecho, a los cinco minutos, las babosas vieron como una luz cegadora se presentaba del otro lado del agujero, cuando se fue, Cris apareció por el agujero ya siendo Winter, pero esta vez el azul de su ojo se había expandido y ocupaba la mitad -Ta da- dijo con una graciosa mueca.

- Wow, ¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntaron Ying y Winter al mismo tiempo, era un lugar hermoso, hongos altísimos que parecían tocar el techo, estalactitas que parecían cristal o diamantes, con pequeñas telarañas con gotas en ellas que formaban un inmenso dibujo sin fin.

-Todos creen que en Bajoterra hay 99 cavernas, aunque en realidad son 100, con ustedes la centésima caverna, la caverna Mithology, la única que solo nosotras, las cambia-formas conocemos, un lugar tan puro cómo una nube, donde habitan sirenas, hadas y babosas por igual, todas viviendo en perfecta armonía-

- Yo creía que las sirenas eran un mito, pero veo que me equivoqué- dijo al ver unas sirenas rojas y verdes jugando en unas rocas en el agua.

- Si el antídoto está en algún lugar, debe ser este-

- Serviría saber qué es lo que buscamos- acotó Ying.

- Las sirenas pueden saber si está debajo del lago, son muy bromistas, pero siempre están dispuestas a ayudar, además se conocen ese lugar como a su aleta-

- Andando entonces- Las tres babosas se acercaron a dos de las sirenas y Cleo tomó la palabra.

- Garden*, Amatista, necesito su ayuda-

- No te preocupes querida, podemos hacerte un cambio de look cuando quieras- dijo la sirena verde, Garden, mientras comenzaban a reír con Amatista.

- No estoy jugando, escuchen bien, Cristal- dijo señalando a Winter -Mi lanzadora, ha sido convertida en babosa por mi culpa, necesitamos que nos digan si han visto el antídoto por el lago-

- Si esa es tu lanzadora, yo soy humana-

- Entonces vete quitando tu aletita, porque yo sí soy una humana, y también soy su lanzadora, y no toleraré que por culpa de una egoísta sirena me quede cómo babosa por el resto de mi vida- esta vez fue Winter la que habló.

- Muy bien, babosa, dime… ¿Cuál es tu nombre de humana? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? ¿Cómo se llama esa otra babosa? ¿Qué es? ¿Cómo la conociste?- terminó señalando a Ying.

- Cristal Still, 16, 20 de diciembre, se llama Ying, ella y mi babosa Pearl son babosas legendarias, a ambas las rescaté de convertirse en malvadas a manos del doctor Thaddeus Blakk- contestó en orden y segura de sus palabras.

- Cristal Still, Cristal Still… tu nombre me parece conocido-

- Formo parte de la banda de Shane-

- ¿Junto con Kord Zane, Pronto Germitopo, Trixie Sting e Eli Shane?- preguntó esta vez Amatista.

- Los mismos-

- Estamos para servirte Cristal Still, una sirena anciana nos dijo que llegarías- dijo Garden.

- Cómo dijo Cleo, necesito saber cuál es el antídoto para volver a ser una humana por completo, el clan sombra me dijo que si no encuentro el antídoto a tiempo, me quedaré como babosa toda mi vida, y solo me quedan 2 días- dijo contando ese mismo día.

- Debes acompañarnos al fondo marino, la sirena anciana podrá decirte cual es la cura-

- Olvidan que no puedo respirar como babosa-

- Si puedes de hecho, ¿recuerdas tu transformación?- le dijo Ying.

- Pero soy una babosa de energía, no acuática-

- Aqua puede crear una burbuja alrededor de tu cabeza para que puedas respirar bajo el agua, y yo puedo ayudarte a ganar velocidad, domino todo tipo de plantas- le dijo Garden.

- Está bien, pero iré sola-

- Adelante Winter- le dijo Cleo.

Con un par de enredaderas, Garden ayudó a Winter a transformarse, Aqua, una sirena azul, hizo que ella pudiera respirar bajo el agua, así partieron las tres sirenas y Winter hacia las profundidades marinas.

- Tú puedes Winter, hazlo- le alentaban Cleo y Ying desde la superficie.

- ¿Winter?- dijo una voz detrás de ellas, cuando voltearon pudieron observar cómo Burpy las miraba buscando respuestas, había seguido a Cristal y a sus babosas hasta ese mítico lugar.

_**Garden: Jardín o huerta en inglés, me pareció un buen nombre para una sirena tipo planta.**_

_**¿Qué tal el suspenso?**_

_**Aún no sé cómo será el 7mo, pero lo que sí sé es que este lo escribí rapidísimo, en 1 hora ya lo tenía listo, soy un rayo.**_

_**¡Un abrazo de Troll!**_

_**PrincesaLuna.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	7. Chapter 7: AVISO

¡**SE CANCELA EL FIC!**

**Sigan leyendo**

¡Es broma! Lo voy a continuar hasta terminarlo, pero me han sacado mi sensual computador por una semana, así que tomé prestado el de mi mamá, sin su permiso por supuesto, los reviews los contestaré en el próximo capi.

Además, estoy con anginas y muchísima fiebre desde hace 3 días, de hecho, es un milagro que esté viva.

Pero no se preocupen, apenas y me den mi computador actualizo el próximo, sepan perdonar, y por favor bajen las antorchas.

Besos de esta escritora.

PrincesaLuna.


	8. Chapter 8: Me debes una explicación

Con un par de enredaderas, Garden ayudó a Winter a transformarse, Aqua, una sirena azul, hizo que ella pudiera respirar bajo el agua, así partieron las tres sirenas y Winter hacia las profundidades marinas.

- Tú puedes Winter, hazlo- le alentaban Cleo y Ying desde la superficie.

- ¿Winter?- dijo una voz detrás de ellas, cuando voltearon pudieron observar cómo Burpy las miraba buscando respuestas, había seguido a Cristal y a sus babosas hasta ese mítico lugar.

- ¿Q-qué haces aquí Burpy?- le preguntó Ying nerviosa por temor a que haya descubierto el secreto de su lanzadora.

- Las vimos salir del refugio y yo las seguí hasta aquí.

_**Con Winter:**_

- Este lugar es bellísimo- les dijo a sus tres acompañantes al ver miles de corales brillantes que parecían iluminar el camino y como diferentes tipos de hermosos peces exóticos transformaban sus gráciles y sutiles movimientos en una perfecta danza sin fin.

- Toda esta caverna tiene algo que la hace mágica, en tierra los cristales de agua colgantes del techo y en el agua están gemas que reflejan la luz del día y la de los cristales de noche para iluminar las profundidades- le dijo Aqua.

- Nunca creí que existiera un lugar así-

- Por eso mismo es secreto, la mayoría de los humanos, sin ofender- continuó Garden.

- No hay por qué- le dijo Winter negando repetidamente dando a entender que no le molestaba.

- Cómo decía, la mayoría de los humanos buscaría explotar este lugar, arrasaría con todos los minerales naturales, como los cristales, nos capturaría a nosotras, a las hadas y a las cambia-forma para vendernos cómo una vulgar atracción o cómo simple mercancía, por eso mismo nos ocultamos, tú, Cristal Still, eres la primera humana, troll o topoide en visitar este lugar, y has probado ser de nuestra confianza- terminó

- Ustedes quédense tranquilas, prometo que nadie más que yo, Cleo y Ying sabrán de este lugar-

- Tienes un buen corazón, Still, llegarás lejos- le dijo nuevamente Aqua.

- Aquí es- dijo Amatista señalando un coral rojo luminoso, justo al lado de uno azul gigantesco que asomaba la punta por encima del agua.

- ¿El rojo o el azul?- preguntó dudosa Winter.

- El rojo, el azul es el palacio de la princesa, ella se perdió hace años, su madre, la reina, es una sirena y su padre era un humano, su madre la abandonó por temor de que si algún día llegara al trono, al ser mitad humana, saliera muy lastimada, un par de años después se arrepintió de su acto y desde entonces no ha parado de buscarla, el nombre de la princesita era Coral Sunyine-

- Sé cómo se siente ser abandonada, lo mismo me hizo mi madre cuando tenía 3, pero ese no es el asunto, entremos- dijo tomando la delantera para entrar al edificio.

Por dentro, era un lugar de color bordó con muchos brebajes y pociones en recipientes de variados colores y formas.

- Señora Lorde, donde está- llamó Garden poniendo las manos alrededor de su boca para amplificar el sonido.

- Aquí estoy mijita, pero no grite- le dijo una sirena con canoso cabello, una pañoleta amarillenta desteñida encima de este y un atuendo que delataba sus años de uso.

- Cristal Still necesita su ayuda, requiere del antídoto para volver a ser una humana-

- ¿Cristal Still?, cómo llegaste aquí niña- le preguntó la anciana tomándola de las manos.

- Es una larga y complicada historia, que no tengo tiempo de contar- balbuceó en la última parte.

- ¿Me dijiste que necesitabas un antídoto?- le preguntó la sirena mayor.

- Pues sí, lo necesito antes de mañana al atardecer-

- Mmmm… veamos- dijo tomando un gran y anchísimo libro de una estantería -¿En qué te conviertes?-

- En una babosa NightLight- le respondió Winter señalándose a sí misma, la anciana comenzó a ver la primera página del libro buscando la hoja del antídoto.

- NightLight, NightLight… ¡Aquí está! Página 1.087- Winter no podía ser más feliz, estaba por volver a tener su humanidad, ya estaba pensando en los rostros de sus amigos cuando les digiera su gran desventura, en que todo volvería a ser normal, en que no podría hablar más con las babosas, en que no podría despedirse cortésmente de Burpy, bueno, pensándolo bien, también tenía sus lados negativos.

Aunque parecía que la suerte no estaba de su lado.

- Lo siento mucho pequeña Cristal, la página no está, pareciera que la hubieran arrancado- Cristal bajó la cabeza apenada, mientras Aqua y Garden ponían una mano en cada hombro y Amatista le daba pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda, no podía creerlo… ¡Que estúpida había sido!, cómo se le pudo ocurrir que encontraría la cura así de fácil, parecía que cada vez que tenía la más mínima esperanza de encontrar la cura, ¡PUF!, esta se desvanecía en el viento.

- Volvamos a la superficie, quizá las hadas puedan ayudar- dijo Winter totalmente desanimada.

Justo cuando se disponían a ascender se toparon con la reina, Aqua, Garden y Amatista correspondieron con una reverencia acompañada con un "Reina Luna, su majestad", mientras que Winter las miraba incrédula sin entender nada, luego se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía hizo una leve reverencia con su cabeza, la reina Luna la miró incrédula, sabía que esa sutileza y gracia la había visto en algún lado, era la gracia de una perfecta princesa.

- ¿Tú quién eres pequeña?, no te había visto jamás por aquí- le dijo a Winter acercándose a ella.

- ¡Oh!, es que, yo, soy una humana, una babosa cambia-forma me ha golpeado y ahora me convertí en babosa, esta es mi transformación, estoy buscando la cura, su majestad- añadió al final recordando con quien estaba tratando.

- Es que, creo haberte visto en algún lado- dijo entrecerrando los ojos tratando de recordar -No tiene importancia, que tengan un buen día.

Todas continuaron hacia la superficie, al salir, Winter se encontró con Ying y Cleo tratando de explicarle a Burpy lo de su lanzadora.

- Esperen chicas, yo me encargaré- dijo la babosa NightLight acercándose y defendiendo a sus babosas.

- Más te vale tener una muy buena explicación- le dijo cruzando sus manitas.

- Y la hay-

_**Volví, hola, hola, 7mo cap. Aquí, espero lo disfruten.**_

_**Beshitos.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	9. Chapter 9: Accidentes

_**Holaaa! Volví!, pero ahora no podré actualizar muy seguido, empiezo la escuela el lunes, AYÚDENME, HELP ME!, jajaja.**_

_**Respuestas reviews:**_

_**Jan Nicole 2003: SI, a todos se los quitan, y a todos se lo devuelven! XD. **_

_**Jan Nicole 2003: Me serviría mucho saber qué fue lo que no entendiste.**_

_**Sin más el capi:**_

- Es que, creo haberte visto en algún lado- dijo entrecerrando los ojos tratando de recordar -No tiene importancia, que tengan un buen día.

Todas continuaron hacia la superficie, al salir, Winter se encontró con Ying y Cleo tratando de explicarle a Burpy lo de su lanzadora.

- Esperen chicas, yo me encargaré- dijo la babosa NightLight acercándose y defendiendo a sus babosas.

- Más te vale tener una muy buena explicación- le dijo cruzando sus manitas.

- Y la hay-

- Pues habla-

- Les mentí- dijo segura de sus palabras.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó confundido.

- Yo, no soy lo que aparento- Winter le contó toda la historia, omitiendo ciertas partes algo vergonzosas.

- Lamento haberles mentido, era la única manera de protegerlos…-

Burpy la miró decepcionado.

- …Pero me di cuenta de que me equivoqué, necesito al resto de la banda, te necesito- terminó bajando la cabeza.

- Nos engañaste Winter, a mí, solo, vete sí-

- Espera Burpy-

Era tarde, Burpy ya se estaba marchando, Winter iba tras él y lo logró detener a tiempo, pero ambos cayeron una grieta bastante profunda.

- ¡WINTER!- gritaron ambas babosas.

- ¡Chicas, aquí!- les dijo Winter desde la grieta.

- ¡No te preocupes, te sacaremos de allí!- le respondió Ying desde arriba.

- Quizá las hadas puedan ayudar- les volvió a decir Winter.

- Buena idea Winter, quédate ahí, nosotras las buscaremos- le retribuyó Cleo.

- No creo que pueda ir a ningún lado- les dijo obviamente Winter.

- Buen punto, volveremos cuanto antes- finalizó Ying.

- Bien, supongo que nos quedaremos un buen rato aquí- le dijo Winter a Burpy.

Winter's POV:

- Bien, supongo que nos quedaremos un buen rato aquí- le dije a Burpy.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- me preguntó Burpy.

- Es una larga y complicada historia, que prefiero no contar-

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que anocheció, también refrescó un poco, provocando que temblara, debo admitirlo, no soy de tener frío, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo, Burpy se acercó y encendió su cabecita para ayudarme a calentarme.

- Gracias, no debí mentirles, lo lamento mucho-

- No arreglarás nada con un lo siento- me dijo Burpy.

- Lo sé-

Unos minutos después oímos la voz de Ying que nos llamaba desde arriba.

- ¡Chicos!, necesitamos que nos lancen esa lianas- nos dijo señalando las plantas al lado nuestro -Nosotras los subiremos-

-¡Muy bien!- Burpy me levantó y yo les pasé la liana a Ying y a Cleo.

Ni bien salieron se dieron cuenta de que estaba amaneciendo, ante los ojos asombrados de las babosas, Winter se transformó nuevamente en Cristal, pero esta vez, sus dos ojos estaban azules, su cabello estaba blanco y azul con las raíces cafés y su piel era color papel.

- Esto es lo que les estaba ocultando- le dijo arrodillándose frente a Burpy.

Con lo que Cristal no contaba, es que el risco en donde estaba arrodillada no resistiría su peso.

Cayó.

Vio todo en cámara lenta, Cleo y Ying gritando su nombre, Burpy tratando de alcanzarla, su vida pasó entera ante sus ojos, y al llegar al abandono de su madre, se percató de algo, su madre era la reina Luna, luego lo único que sintió fue el agua fría calarle hasta la medula, un par de brazos agarrándola de la cintura, pero después de eso, todo se volvió negro.

_**Bueno, octavo capitulo, sé que es muy corto en comparación a lo que escribo, pero prometo que el próximo será más largo.**_

_**PrincesaLuna.**_


End file.
